Night
by theunhappytwins
Summary: Tributes will be broken. Lives will be lost. Connections will be forged. Welcome to the 78th Hunger Games. Mass crossover. M for violence, and for a character who must not be named.
1. District 7

**AN: FUCK YOU, PLOT BUNNIES! FUCK YOU!**

**I'm sorry but...the bunnies...they're attacking me...**

**And I don't own CLAMP and their works or the Hunger Games.**

District 7, Syaoran Li

It's a beautiful day, way too beautiful for what we're doing on it.

Sakura holds my hand, laughing, as we walk towards the square. The pink dress she's wearing for the Reaping looks so beautiful on her...

Stay focused, Syaoran. You have no time to be ogling your gorgeous childhood friend.

You can keep that for if you survive.

Sakura turns to me. "Come on, Syaoran-kun! We're going to be late!"

Why is she even so worried about this? Last year, her brother had died in there. What, does Sakura want to watch other people die?

No...I can't even comprehend that. For _Sakura_, that just would be impossible. I can't even comprehend it now.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"I was just thinking...you know, about the Reaping."

Sakura sighs. "I...Oh, look! We're there already!"

We've arrived late, just as Sakura predicted. The mayor is already making a speech about Panem and how it was created.

I sigh. "Wake me up when it's over, okay?"

Sakura pouted. "_I_ wanted to be the one to take a nap!"

The speech wrapped up, and the announcer came on the stage. She made another speech.

Sakura had gone to sleep on my shoulder. I blushed and tried to get her off, but it didn't really work.

Dammit, Sakura, why do you have to be so cute? It's just awkward...

She wakes up as the announcer begins to pull names out.

"Ladies first! The tribute is Tomoyo Daitôji!"

"I volunteer!"

_No..._

Sakura walked to the stage, her long pink dress billowing behind her in the breeze.

_No..._

"Sakura!" I reach a hand out to grab her shoulder.

She walks on, not even noticing me.

_SAKURA!_

District 7, Sakura Kinomoto

The original tribute-a girl with long, wavy black hair-stares at me in shock.

I'm happy to have helped her, but it really wasn't anything personal. I know what I'm in here for, and it wasn't just to help people.

I'm here to avenge Tôya-nii. I know who killed him, and I want to kill every member of their district.

I'll never be taller than him now. I'll never be annoyed by him any more...

I keep smiling on stage, just to make Syaoran-kun not have to worry about me.

"And the male tribute...Syaoran Li!"

My fists tighten in the pink material of my dress.

_No...not Syaoran-kun! I have to do this on my own!_

Syaoran looks just as shocked as me.

_Please, please! Please, someone, volunteer!_

No one volunteers. Syaoran walks up to the stage and stands next to me.

I grab his hand.


	2. District 4

**AN: I'm sorry, but bunnies attacked! And I promise you all, the chapters will get longer as they get**

District 4, Minako Aino

I tie the bow in my hair, straightening out my dress.

What?! You might think I'll be useless on the battlefield because I love my appearance so much, well, I didn't get the top grades in my Career training for nothing.

I'm super cute and super deadly! The perfect combo!

I'm so tense and excited, I don't even notice that the mayor is beginning to talk. He launches into a speech about Panem and how it was formed, just like every year.

Bo-ring.

I catch sight of my mother and wince. I don't want to have to run into _her_ here. She's just...

I shiver.

He's winding down, and the speech gets to the good part-The Games.

Oh, the _Games!_

I know most aren't so excited for it, but I am so very, very excited! To wear beautiful clothes, to try foods from all districts, to kill all the other tributes!

The announcer has just announced the female tribute when I step forwards.

"I volunteer!"

I walk up to the stage, winking at the others from my district who stare at me.

I just have to get away from my mother, and I'll be free...free from when...when she hits me...

Oh, why am I thinking about that~? There isn't any point in that! Just get to the Capitol, and I'll be safe from her!

District 4, Grell Sutcliffe

I'm rather annoyed by the system, to be honest. A beautiful lady like me shouldn't have to be forced to volunteer as a _man!_

But, after all, a lady must do what she must do.

And I really want to get into the Games.

Blood is such a beautiful color, isn't it?

It was beautiful when I killed that handsome, handsome boy.

It was so beautiful when I killed my little brother, crimson silk splattering on the walls.

It was even more beautiful when my parents died and I bathed in their silky, gorgeous blood, staining my white skin with the lovely crimson. The orphanage was horrible, but their blood made it all worthwhile.

I want to go into the Games and see everyone in the gorgeous red. I want blood! Blood!

The mayor winds down his speech and I fidget in my seat.

A petite blonde takes the stage, the crimson bow in her hair beautiful.

I'd love to dye that insipid hair crimson as well, to smash her head in and lick off the glorious blood...

"Male tribute...Lyon-"

"I volunteer!"

I stand up and walk to the stage, swishing my hips. I'm almost certainly more attractive than Miss Flirty Hair Ribbon, I think!

Now, let the reign of blood begin.


	3. District 9

**AN: My God! It's an update!**

District 9, Applejack*

I sat there.

I knew that my family was going to shame me for this, but...

It was Fluttershy. I knew that they were going to take her.

Fluttershy can't go there. She'd die.

"Applejack!"

Applebloom runs towards me, arms stretched out. She hugs me like she'll never see me again...and maybe she won't...

"What the hay were ya thinking!" Granny shouts at me.

I hold my head high. "She was mah friend. Ah wasn't gonna let her die."

Mac just stares at us. "Are...are ya goin' ta have a chance? Anyone know that other tribute?"

Granny nods. "He's a mighty odd one. Ah'd put ya over him any day."

Applebloom hugs me even tighter. "See? She is going ta win!"

I don't know if I can.

"Are ya, Applejack?"

"Are ya?" Big Mac asks.

Granny stares at me intently. "Well? Are ya?"

I stand there.

I can't win.

I'm strong from farm work, but there are Careers.

The other kid seems harmless, but I watched the games where that girl went crazy. No one had ever suspected Pinkamena** to disembowel that Career, but she did.

I've only had training with a lasso-nothing deadly at all.

I don't lie.

I never have lied.

"Ah sure will!"

Right there, standing in front of my family, I lied for the first time in my life.

District 9, John Egbert

"John!"

Jade runs at me, throwing her arms around me.

Then, she punches me in the face.

"What the hell were you doing, you fuckass!? You're a tribute!"

I nod, picking up my glasses. I grin at my sister. "Yeah, I am! Isn't it great?"

"No! It is _not great at all_!" She punches me again.

"Well, you know, I'll survive! I'm cool."

Jade glares at me. "No, you are not cool! Did you see the other girl for this district? It was that reeeaally strong farm girl! She is going to kill you and you are going to die!"

I stand up, and hug my twin sister.

"What..."

She hugs me back.

"I'll be okay, Jade! I promise! Prankster's honor!"

"There's no such thing as a prankster's honor!"

"Well, there is now!"

The door opens.

"Hi, Dad!" Jade says.

He stares at me. "John?"

"Yeah?"

"No matter what happens...even if you die...I am so proud of you."

I nod.

But I'm not going to die.

*Yes, I went there. Yes, she may die. Yes, I have (humanized for convinience)pony blood on my hands.

Not as bad as Well, What Now in (humanized for convinience)pony blood(planned in that case). Spoilers~!

**Obligatory Cupcakes reference.

**AN: Yay! A chapter without any anime characters! **

**Oh, Applejack, you are damn right about the Careers. Chuck Norris is terrified of these Careers.**

**Well, at least the District 2 ones.**

**Chuck Norris kicks the other's asses.**

**And, if you want to know why my ominous proclamation about Well, What Now…read it. **


End file.
